


Advice

by MarlyJack



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlyJack/pseuds/MarlyJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock requires a little assistance with a matter of the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

McCoy was in the middle of a pile of medical reports that needed updating, and boy was he losing his patience.  
''Goddamn ensigns, they shouldn't be down here if they don't know what they're doin','' he muttered for the eighth time through gritted teeth, ''As if I haven't enough to d-''  
  
McCoy was interrupted by the door to his office sliding open. ''Unless your head's hangin' off your shoulders, go and see Nurse Chapel, she'll help you out,'' he said automatically without looking up.  
  
''Really, Doctor? Is that how you treat your patients?'' a cool voice responded.  
  
McCoy grimaced. No. Not him. Not now. He set the PADD in his hands down on the desk and turned in his chair.  
  
''Mr. Spock,'' he greeted, his smile more of a grimace, ''To what do I owe this great pleasure?''  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow. Even he couldn't miss the sarcasm dripping from the doctor's drawl, but he didn't make a comment.  
''I have a...situation, Doctor, and you are the person best suited to helping me.''  
  
McCoy raised both eyebrows, mouth hanging open a little. ''I'm sorry, did you say you need  _my_  help?''  
  
Spock nodded. ''There is no need for apologies, Doctor. But yes, I do require your assistance.''  
  
This was now the greatest day of McCoy's life. He gestured to the seat next to his desk, Spock taking it.  
''So, uh, what's the problem?'' he asked as casually as he could.  
  
''It is one of a personal nature.''  
  
''In what way, like a-'' McCoy was suddenly very uncomfortable. He was a doctor, of course he was used to dealing with anything and everything, but this was _Spock_ , The less he knew about him, the better. ''Like a- _private_  problem? Uh-''  
  
McCoy gestured in the general direction he meant. Spock frowned slightly, shaking his head.  
  
''No, Doctor, this has nothing to do with my penis,'' the Vulcan informed him, collected expression not once wavering.  
  
McCoy almost choked. He tried to pass off his very long snort of laughter as a sudden fit of coughing.  
  
''Right, right, not _that_  kind of personal...What is it?''  
  
''I am unsure on how to put this, but I seem to have developed feelings-''  
  
McCoy was gone already. That just wasn't possible.  
  
''-for the captain,'' Spock finished, and McCoy bit the insides of his mouth, it was all he could do to stop himself from laughing again.  
  
''A-Alright,'' McCoy began, clearing his throat, ''Lemme get this straight. You have romantic feelings for the captain? _You_  have feelings for Jim Kirk?''  
  
''That is quite correct.''  
  
'' _You_?''  
  
''Yes, Doctor.''  
  
McCoy stopped for a moment. ''No, seriously. You?''  
  
Spock's eyebrow was once again perfectly arched. ''I do not understand how you are not grasping what I am telling you. I am half-human, and I fear that my emotional side has grown too strong in this particular case, and rather than fight it, I am going to acknowledge it. And that is why I require your assistance.''  
  
McCoy looked at Spock's face, and he could almost see a little pleading in his eyes. He sighed.  
  
''Alright, Spock, I'll help you,'' he said finally, ''You're about as close to Jim as I am, so this shouldn't be too difficult. With your _l_ _argely_  lack a of temper, he'd be easy for you to put up with, although I wouldn't recommend it, kid drives me crazy. What we want to work on is your, uh, technique.''  
  
'' 'Technique'? I do not understand.''  
  
''Well, no offence, Spock, but you don't exactly come off as the romantic type. You're much too formal. You gotta be more casual. Just- Just say what you feel.''  
  
''What I feel,'' Spock repeated thoughtfully.  
  
''Alright, let's try this. I can't believe I'm saying this, but uh, pretend I'm-'' McCoy cleared his throat awkwardly. ''-pretend I'm Jim.''  
  
''But you are not Jim.''  
  
''Yeah, I know that, but wouldn't it better to screw up what you're gonna say with me, figure out your mistakes and have it perfect for the real Jim?''  
  
''A logical point, Doctor. Fine, we will try this pretending.''  
  
McCoy wrung his hands together. Boy, was this gonna be awkward.  
  
''Alright, go for it. Just- Just say how you feel, like I said.''  
  
''Very well. I find myself drawn to you, Jim, and I cannot explain it, which bothers me. I should have the answer, but I do not, and this frustrates me, as much as I do not like to adhere to my emotional side. I feel a connection between us, Jim, like I would be lost if you were to leave. I have never felt this before, and because I rarely feel, this is much stronger than anything a human could experience. I see you as more than my captain, more than a brother or a friend. I would like a companionship with you, Jim, if you would agree.''  
  
McCoy was speechless. He thought this was going to take hours, that Spock was going to be completely impossible. But that- McCoy composed himself as much as he could.  
  
''Christ, Spock, that was, uh, that was pretty good.''  
  
''Is it sufficient?'' the Vulcan asked, as though he hadn't confessed his love to another person.  
  
''Oh, yeah, yeah, that was- That was more than sufficient,'' McCoy replied with a little smile, ''I think you're ready to talk to Jim already.''  
  
Spock nodded as he stood to leave. ''I believe the correct thing to do would be to thank you.''  
  
McCoy waved a hand casually. ''Don't mention it.''  
  
''Very well, I won't. Goodbye, Doctor.''  
  
McCoy nodded, turning back to his reports as Spock left. ''Well, that sure is one for the books,'' he muttered to himself as turned his attention back to the PADD on the desk.  
  
Spock stood outside the captain's quarters, his hand hovering next to the intercom. It wasn't anxiety, he told himself, he was merely taking time to prepare his thoughts. He finally pressed the button, Jim opening the door a few seconds later.  
  
His face lit up at the sight of the Vulcan. ''Oh, hey, Spock. What's up?''  
  
Spock took a little breath, straightening up. ''Jim, I wish to speak to you. It is important.''

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was more mildly implied Spirk, but this was my first time writing them for a friend. Hope you liked~.


End file.
